


Catman

by Korazan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Jewelry, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Strangers, Theft, Yaoi, catman - Freeform, catman!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korazan/pseuds/Korazan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] His job was simple, make sure no thief got their hands on the jewels put on display. Pity, the thief was after something else, too. [F27]
Relationships: Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Catman

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know where this came from, ok? It wasn't even supposed to be like this. Initially... Uh, you know what? I'll tell you at the ending, yeah.
> 
> Words: 6091.
> 
> Enjoy!

Five days and still nothing to report. Fon was starting to feel like he was being paid for nothing but a strange rumour. There had been no leak to the media about the thief his client was scared of. If they’d taken so many gems, why the secrecy? Why not let police handle it? They liked chasing after thieves.

With another bored look at the golden clock hanging over the archway of the ballroom, the raven sighed and decided a bit of alcohol in his system would not hinder his movements – if he ever needed to act on something. He idly noted the blond image man that the jeweller had hired was still hunting down for the night’s prey. Pleasant to the eye, but Fon was ready to bet he just knew how to please himself, not the other party. He seemed that kind of vain. His name was something like Geoden, not his job to remember it.

Mr Feller, instead, was his contractor. The heir to a much more respected and renown jeweller had started his tour of the world with a showcase of beautiful gems. Fon had been contacted, as soon as the tour had been confirmed, to follow it until its end, starting from Japan.

“There’s a rumour, among jewellers, about a thief,” the much older father of his contractor had said. “I can’t get a hold of the truth, because everyone is extremely tight-lipped about him. They are… embarrassed, angry… But there’s something strange I can’t pinpoint.”

Fon thanked the woman tending to the bar with a small smile, ignoring her blush – he wasn’t in the mood –, and went to his corner to drink the glass of red wine. He rechecked the room, counting the people and feeling the ones in the bathroom. No one had left, no one was missing. He sipped his wine and hummed. It was good, at least.

The guests for the day were all rather young, probably for Geoden and Mr Feller’s son, Ryan, to hunt better. The latter had disappeared with a woman latched onto his arm rather soon. He caught sight of a black blur and focused to look at leather disappearing in the mess of people dancing. There was no true dress code, but he’d never seen black until then. He shrugged it off and noticed that Geoden, too, had disappeared.

With a deep sigh, Fon set to check on him. The jewels were all secured in the vault, where they were not his responsibilities anymore, but the ones the image man was wearing. He left the empty glass on one table and went to the stairs.

The showcase was held in a hotel, occupying a whole floor for the jewels during the day and two more for the evening parties and to host the guests during the nights. Fon had chosen the farthest room for himself, to have more peace. He was working, not enjoying himself.

He climbed up the stairs and easily found his way in the darkness to the room he needed. The bigger and more luxurious was Ryan’s, though he had shared it with Geoden once. This happened to be the second time they used it together.

Fon didn’t want to see whatever they were doing, so he sneakily sent a weak wave of Storm Flames… and froze. Slowly, noiseless, the martial artist pushed the door open, immediately adjusting to the dim light. He almost gaped.

Ryan was unconscious on his bed, a canopy one with red bedsheets, out like a candle, still dressed. Geoden was on the carpet at the end of the bed, fainted, tongue out and a red spot on his neck. He was pushed down by black shoes with high thin heels, one on his back and the other on his face, both digging and, at the same time, not so much. Lean legs were bent and clad in black, tight leather that left almost nothing to imagination. A twitching tail curled in the air. The shirt was exactly the same way, but thorn in multiple places and sleeveless. He couldn’t see the front, because the one standing on Geoden was turned to the bed, back on Fon. A thin neck was turned to the raven, though, head bent down and golden eyes looking at him down-up. A black leather mask covered his upper face and finished with cat ears. His hair was brown, defying gravity, soft-looking, messy.

Fon felt himself blush, his own eyes drinking up the sight in front of him, but decided to fault the wine and swallow thickly. If the rumour about the thief was true, then this… young man should be the one. He could understand the embarrassment.

As much as he tried not to look, the other was shamefully eyeing him like a child would delicious candies. It was highly distracting.

The catman slowly stood, heels digging some more on the unconscious body, and turned fully to him. The shirt was unbuttoned until the bellybutton. The _tail_ kept twitching, maybe faster. He stood off Geoden and tilted his head with a smirk on his lips. A small tongue appeared to lick the upper one. Fon faltered.

In a blink, the man took a step and reappeared right in the raven’s breathing space. Fon gripped one hand going for his knives and slapped away the other going for his neck. They were covered in black leather gloves with claws on the fingertips. He barely had time to lock gazes with molten gold before jumping away from the sharp claws.

Fon took his knives and answered to the soft, sneak, graceful attack with his own martial art. But he hardly landed a hit and the other wasn’t attacking him with enough intent. It felt more like a dance than a fight. They evaded each other’s punch or kick or knife with brief, feather-like touches that sent Fon for an unexpected trip of _pleasure_. A finger on his thigh, a pair of lips on his hand’s back, a heel on his chest, hair brushing against his neck… It was maddening just trying to _resist_.

The cat, a Neko Japanese people would call him, was showing off his lean body, exposed through the tight leather. If Fon hadn’t been in the mood moments prior, he was slowly falling into an abyss of madness. He was working, he had a professional ethic, and yet he couldn’t completely fight down the desire to see where this young man was bringing him.

He had his answer when he felt the couch behind his knees and fell on it. Without him having a say in the issue, he found his lap full of a damn arousing, panting, blushing, smirking Neko. His hands automatically went for the other’s ones, survival instincts kicking in. This was his target, that had just cornered him, he couldn’t–

Neko leaned down and _licked his jaw with a mewl_ , moving his waist on Fon’s lap and eliciting all kinds of pleasurable sensations in his body. Fon hissed, still resisting. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he had to fight him and get him off–

The man in black slid off his waist, hands slithering from his grips on them, and knelt on the carpet in front of the couch, _lapping at the bulge of his pants_. The raven widened his eyes, paralyzed and not able to understand what was going on, who was this man, _why_ he was–

Small hands landed on his inner thighs, slid up on his waist and teased the band of his white trousers. His own hands caught them again. No, he was not going to allow that, not even with golden puppy eyes begging him, _no_. Neko dived back down and bit with his lips on Fon’s bulge, causing another hiss. A pair of teeth started biting the band of his pants, going sometimes down to lick and suck and bite on his clothed hard-on. It was more than simply _maddening_.

Fon panted, looking at the cat trying to pleasure him out of the blue. His strength faltered, the hands were free again and pushing the zip of his trousers down, along with the undergarments, with a speed that only came from experience. In no time at all, his member was out and _ogled at_ by Neko. His pupils widened as his hands pushed open the raven’s legs, caressing his inner thighs with practised, _fantastic_ movements.

He felt more than saw, in his hazy situation, the tongue lapping at his erection. At that, he looked down, and wished he hadn’t. He’d never thought a cat costume could make him that excited. He was going to protect this weakness of his.

The tail was still twitching, he couldn’t see the start of it from his position. The ears framed the blushing, gaping young man perfectly, giving those golden eyes an air of cuteness that he didn’t know could arouse him to such levels. Neko was softly cradling his erection in both hands with feathery touches and licking at its head like a child would an _ice_ _cream_.

Fon gulped, eyes wide open, teeth gritted as he let out small hisses. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, he didn’t know _what was going on_ and _why the hell_ was a young man interested in this when he obviously was the thief. Was this what he normally did? Jumping the jewellers that, consequently, were very tight-lipped about this occurrence?

A suck made him groan and lean forward, nearer the Neko that was willingly giving him the most maddening blowjob he’d ever gotten. The raven didn’t resist and brought one hand on the brown, wild hair, caressing it until he could feel the nape, angling the other’s head a bit. He was given a show of a wide mouth and a tongue out, eyes still locked on his manhood.

He was about to talk to him, to _ask_ at least one of the many questions plaguing his mind, but the brunet seemed to have other ideas. He turned in his hold, licking his wrist, one hand gripping it and taking it off before he returned to Fon’s member. He took it in his mouth, making _sounds_ and working with his tongue, with his lips, with his cheeks. He sucked the head, going down along the length until the raven felt the back of his throat.

The martial artist hissed again, louder, understanding that the catman was not going to let him do anything. What he was doing to the man was _heavenly_ , he wasn’t thinking straight anymore, he didn’t even notice how he relaxed into the couch, only that the hollow mouth down there was slowly swallowing more of him and hosting him in a hot, _pleasant_ cavern.

His breath, already laboured, gained an edge of voice, moans started getting out of his throat. His legs had small tremors that he’d learned to pin as his approaching orgasm. His lower abdomen slightly hurt and he could only focus on the mouth doing wonders to his erection. Sucking its head, licking its sides and underside as he bobbed his mouth up and down, blowing air on it at times and going to suck at the base before returning to the main task of _milking_ him, humming when it hit his throat to make it vibrate and gain more groans, hands massaging where the mouth couldn’t reach, caressing his inner thighs and balls, playing with his heated and sensitive skin.

His excitement slowly pooled in his lower stomach, ready to be released. Fon closed his eyes, wanting to feel it whole. The tongue, the hot mouth, the heated leathered hands, smooth on his skin… everything added to the pressure and Fon didn’t resist it, coming in the Neko’s enveloping cavern. Not that he noticed, because a white haze descended upon his head as his legs trembled and flinched at his sweet, needed orgasm.

He stayed there, panting, faintly feeling a tongue still lapping at him and only later, when the fog slightly cleared and he came down from his height, he opened his eyes and gulped. He’d not exactly come inside the mouth, as he was slowly understanding was a bad thing itself, he’d come a bit everywhere… and Neko was licking his lips and hand. He was also sitting on the carpet, fingering his entrance with squelching sounds that reawakened his arousal in no time at all.

His eyesight sharpened, his mind reeled in the revelation that it was not stopping there. What more purpose would the Neko have if not sex by _preparing his hole_ –

His eyes fell on the tail, discarded on the low table, and he almost gasped at the new piece of information. The tail was a _plug_. Not a true tail, but it had _twitched_ and– Dear God. It had twitched more at seeing Fon, that fucking plug was–

He felt a weight on his legs and he refocused on the young man now climbing him up, completely open in front of him and positioning on his lap, hands on his chest, moving the red attire off his shoulders with delicate fingers.

Fon gripped the other’s arms, looking in the amber eyes and not understanding, he needed to ask him, to stop him, to–

Without him having time to, without him knowing when the hell had a condom been put around his member, Neko pushed himself down, sheathing Fon in his hole and making him see white and black and groaning louder than ever. He leaned his head on the shoulder in front of him, smelling the scent of milk and shampoo, grounding himself. The brunet had moaned the same way, grasping at his skin and probably leaving claw marks.

Fon couldn’t let this go anymore.

With herculean will, he put his hands on Neko’s hips instead, keeping him there. A mewled whine was right in his ear and he faltered, but he couldn’t lose again. Fon nosed the neck in front of him and bit down harshly, getting a taste of blood and a loud, delicious, wanton moan. It was enough to make him faster, getting rid of his red garb and pushing the brunet down on the couch, towering over him, having an even better angle to see this _catman_.

Though, really… cats went on all four.

Fon didn’t think twice before pulling out. Neko sent him a soft, lustful glare, but, this time, he was the slowest between them and couldn’t do anything in retaliation because the martial artist took him up and turned him around. The brunet found the pillow in front of him and turned to the raven with gleaming eyes, pushing his face against it and his ass high in the air.

It was _unbelievable_.

He let his hands roam on the clothed back, understanding why he hadn’t undressed, and gripped one hip. With the other, he guided his member to the entrance, pushing in to the hilt. Neko gasped, humming and still moving his ass as if wanting to do all the work. Thinking about it, he had been about to.

Fon leaned over the other’s body, tugging down the leather jacket and biting again the neck as he pulled out and pushed in, all in a fast, graceful motion. Neko trembled beneath him, letting all his weight on the couch and not trying to sustain it on his arms anymore. He felt the legs starting to give away, too, but he was keeping the hips up and he wouldn’t stop, the position was even too good.

He gave another thrust, making sure to hear every sound they were making. Each was undeniably sexy and arousing, Fon, once more, had lost all rationality. As he started taking a pace, albeit slow – he wanted this to last and to thoroughly savour the gift from the Sky –, the raven used one hand to have the leather jacket off the delectable shoulders so that he could bite and suck and kiss the skin. The other was shorter and it was a rather easy job and his skin was _delicious_.

Their groans and moans mixed, Fon fastened his pace, loving how the hole he was abusing squeezed and tried to milk him, just as it had done to the tail plug, just as that heavenly mouth had already milked him. He let one hand wonder down the other’s side, along the abdomen right over the bulge in the tight pants. The gasp made him retreat, though.

This young man was lustful and possibly insatiable. If he wanted to come, he had to without any more stimulation, but he was generous enough to free the erection from the leather constraints. Afterwards, he solely focused on leaving marks on the pinkish skin in front of his mouth and fucking the catman into nothingness, just like Neko had done him with a simple blowjob.

He wanted to return the favour.

Fon bit down and angled the hips to better bury himself in the body, causing louder and louder moans. He saw the legs trembling, the flinches, he gripped the flesh more tightly, he fastened his thrusts, making them ruder and stronger, reaching deeper, he let himself go in the heat of the fantastic sex, feeling his release near, too. He hadn’t ever been so fast…

But Neko came sooner, squeezing his member and rightfully _milking him_. Fon came, riding his orgasm with a rough, throaty groan, biting another spot on that soft neck. He felt his semen spurt in the condom, filling it. He felt the walls clench repeatedly, pleasantly, it was fucking _fantastic_.

Fon panted in the crook of the brunet’s neck, slowly coming down to the reality of what he’d just done. He was not a man of regrets, he had positively adored what he’d just done and he wasn’t going to ask for forgiveness or think about it with distaste.

Softly, the man pulled out, smiling at the whine of the young man that still had to regain himself, and helped him sit down, hugging the small frame to his chest, letting him rest for a moment. It had been a very intense round of sex, he could understand the haze. Usually, he tried not to be rude because he knew his partners rarely could keep up with him, but this time…

Neko slowly came to, fluttering his golden eyes open in the dim light, focusing on the raven smiling down at him. There was no regret in him, either, which was a good thing for Fon’s guilt in allowing the other to manoeuvre him into this. The catman sighed after a minute, looking around, an edge of sadness and longing in his beautiful orbs. Something very strange.

He left the embrace and collected the heels, wearing them, and the tail plug, turning to Fon with a mischievous grin. “Wanna help me?” He asked in a purr, voice soft and sweet and making him shiver, bending his torso and offering it and his ass to him.

Damn.

The martial artist took the plug, noticing he’d been right. It could twitch and all at the squeezes it received. It was arousing to no ends, but he could _not_ get turned on again. He’d already come _twice_.

He fingered the hole, cut and sewed in the pants through where he’d just fucked the young man, getting one finger in the ring of muscles. He saw the other bite his lower lip, slightly trembling. Before he could lose his composure, _again_ , Fon put the plug back where it had been, careful and precise.

“Aahn….” Neko’s fluffy tail _twitched_. “Thank you…” He purred, turning fully to Fon and caressing his cheek with the back of his gloved hand. He leaned over, sniffing his hair and whispering: “you are great, it’s been the best fuck in all my life.”

The raven shivered, gulping. He answered to the passionate kiss he received, gripping the other’s neck and deepening it, before letting him go. He tasted sour, probably because of the blowjob, but also with an aftertaste of vanilla and coffee. The words he said right after, he wouldn’t ever regret.

“Anytime you need it, _Neko_.”

The catman left with a delighted chuckle, after giving him another brief kiss, jumping from the window to a nearby roof.

Fon looked at himself, pursing his lips. He would need time to digest what had just happened. He could understand, now, what had happened to the others. They’d been, frankly speaking, pushed into submission through sex drive and, obviously, none had had the guts to admit it.

He eyed the other two, still out of it, fortunately, and decided they could stay like that. He needed a shower… or, maybe, a nice bath.

“I swear, I’m not joking. The best of the best, mom, I won’t forget the details for a long time.”

“Oh my, Tsu-kun! I’m so happy! It happened to me when I met your father, you know? He was such a submissive one, then he got so strong, tehe! But, really, you should hunt him down! What about chaining him in your cellar? It’s big enough and you can set it up nicely!”

Tsuna chuckled darkly at the perspective. Yes, it was a very good idea, but he wouldn’t cage such a beautiful creature. No, that man deserved freedom, after what he’d given the brunet. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t search for him, because his dreams were plagued by the sex he’d had that night.

It had been a month since then and, finally, he’d had time to visit his mom, the previous catwoman. They had these… genes, they liked acting like cats and had many of their skills. Their eyes, to say one, could see very well in the darkness and catch the tiniest movement. However, it had been a long time since his mom had retired, after meeting his father. Not that the man knew, he was generously oblivious, and his mom liked it that way. Good life.

Tsuna hugged his mom, promising to visit more often, and left to reach for the train back home. He’d moved some years prior, needing a better place to plan his private heists. He appreciated stealing jewels as much as he liked having sex with men, he also had a type, that that raven had fallen into so _easily_. He was a piece of art, truly. He missed him.

Such strength…

The brunet stopped reminiscing, fixing his thick glasses on his nose. He preferred being rather anonymous and normal when he was in public. Who could relate him to a sexy catman, like that? Hardly anyone, not even those he’d had sex with. He boarded the train and started mentally planning the coming week.

His cat café was going great. Affairs were good and clients kept increasing, maybe he should truly consider buying the building right next to his shop. He knew there was an old couple trying to sell it, a bit of work and he could join them and increase the space. He had projects to make the place better and host more cats.

He got off at his stop, ignoring a pair of business men insulting his get up, and slowly walked up to his cosy flat on top of the shop. It was a free day, so he decided to just take some books from his bookshelf and go keep company to his cats. He locked back the door and climbed down the stairs. He hadn’t built a link between his flat and the shop yet, but it was one of the things to do as soon as enough free days came, like festivities. Like that, the cats could come up whenever they wanted and not feel alone.

Tsuna looked up just as he was about to clash against someone. He immediately side-stepped and bowed, apologizing.

“Oh, don’t worry,” his eyes widened, “I wasn’t looking ahead, sorry.”

The brunet straightened, meeting the grey eyes of the raven that had fucked him like no one before and let his poker face slid on, smiling back. “No worries, I guess we were both clumsy.” He hoped he wouldn’t recognize his voice, but something…

“Uncle.”

Just then, he noticed another known face. “Hibari-san? The shop is closed today.”

_Wait_. Wait wait wait. …. _Uncle_?!?!?

“Uncle wants cats, give him cats, omnivore.”

WHAT THE FU–

“Ah, Kyouya, you can’t force a shop open.” The man was still smiling, though sending Tsuna inquisitive and interested glances.

Not good.

Not good _at all_.

“Open up, omnivore, we need the cats.”

Which, in his personal, private opinion, was another peculiarity he wasn’t going to link to his… well, yeah.

Tsuna sighed when uncle and nephew started arguing, then decided he would be rid of them both – maybe only one of them – more easily if he let them in. His cats also needed the attention.

“Fine, follow me.”

One thing he didn’t like, Hibari Kyouya knew about his night life. The only one, beside his mom, because… Uh, Tsuna might have, involuntarily, completely unwillingly… slept with him. In the Committee’s office. During his school years. Many times.

He was needy.

It had stopped after the end of school, but only because Hibari knew about his catman persona and had decided to have his fun beating down the idiots that tried to invade Namimori by using Tsuna’s aide. Lust for blood more than for the flesh, they just were not compatible.

The cats jumped at him as soon as he was inside, crowding his feet and shoulders and chest, clawing his denim and brown cardigan over the white shirt. He chuckled, then abruptly stopped it, wary the other could recognize it from that time, and invited them in.

Unfortunately, or not, Hibari stayed out and left without more words, leaving the two alone. With the cats. And a big, unseen, ingored elephant in the wooden room.

Tsuna cleared his throat and motioned to a table. “If you want, you can sit, can I offer you something? Coffee, tea?”

The raven closed his eyes, accepting to sit at a table in a corner of the small room, but not uttering a word. It was a bit awkward. Not knowing what to do, but wanting to escape and _at the same time_ jump the man sitting right in his shop, Tsuna just locked the door, so that no one thought it was open, and reached for the counter where Lambo tiredly worked during work days, getting the cats off of him. Or, he tried to, to get himself coffee.

His hand was captured and he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening behind the thick glasses.

“Neko.”

Tsuna was having difficulties breathing.

“Never thought I would have found you like this.”

He had to answer. “Uh, you want a cat?” He turned to the man, and regretted it immediately. “You can choose… There are many here.”

“No.” The raven looked back at Tsuna, eyes narrowed. “Neko, the catman.”

He gulped. Had he any way out of this? How had this man recognized him, anyway??

“I’m sorry, sir, I thi–”

“Fon,” he interrupted the brunet. “My name is Fon.”

“Uh, pleasure, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, uhm… I don’t think you have the right person, by the way.” He tugged his arm, but the grip was made of steel.

“Oh, I think differently.” The man, Fon, gently smiled, pulling him down to sit at his side, cats strangely leaving them alone. “I recognize your hair, your scent, your voice and the shape of your backside, Tsunayoshi.” A shiver ran down his spine, not at all concealed. “I would like to know the truth.”

What truth… That he was a bitch, quite literally? Tsuna knew he had no ways out of this, but, maybe, he did not _want_ ways out. He slowly relaxed under the inquisitive gaze of the raven, lips drawing a thin line.

“Not here, Fon-san. Follow me, please.”

The man let go of his arm and did as asked. Tsuna left his books on one of the tables and locked the shop, returning to his apartment up the stairs. It was simple, with a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Nothing more, he didn’t need more. He brought the raven to the low table in the kitchen, this time not bothering to ask what he wanted. Maybe tea, and he only had oolong and camomile in his cupboard, so he chose the first. He heard faint taps on the table’s surface. Someone was hasty.

He waited for the tea to be ready before sitting in front of the other and addressing the issue. “What truth do you want?” He took off his glasses, discarding them on the table and massaging the bridge of his nose, they were heavy.

“Why do you do that?”

He pursed his lips, nursing his cup, contrary to the other, that ignored it. “I have a… condition. My genes are not exactly human, something happened to my great-great grandmother or something, so I’m stuck with some feline traits. Let’s just say I experience mild heats.”

Fon slowly blinked at him, surprised. “But why strangers?”

Tsuna shrugged. “I search for my type and have it done. I also get to steal and play,” he leaned his head against his fist, “it’s a win-win for me. No problems in my daily life.”

The man looked down at the cup, finally taking it in his hands with a thanking nod. “I see.” He sipped some tea, thoughtful. “I guess I’m your type?”

Tsuna warily nodded. “You fit perfectly.” He couldn’t help smirking at the light blush his words caused.

“That’s why you lost interest in those two.”

“Correct. They were not much, wouldn’t have lasted enough for me.”

Fon slowly finished his tea, strangely letting the cup on the floor beside him. The brunet arched a brow, finishing his own. Grey eyes fixed on golden ones, making him gulp despite his control.

“I wonder if you’ll ever find someone like me, then.”

Tsuna blinked, not following. “What are you implying.”

“I’m quite sure your tail would be twitching, right now.” The brunet tried not to blush, he _tried_. Talking about this with his mom was _different_. “If I’m so good for you, and I remember you saying I am great,” Tsuna wasn’t able to blush more, “why don’t you consider stopping sleeping around?”

He wanted to gape. “… excuse me?” It couldn’t… yes, the man had told him _anytime_ , but…! “What are you talking about?”

Fon took the empty cup from Tsuna’s hands and put it aside. “Don’t play dumb on me, you must be very smart to do what you do and still be a secret.” He straightened, eyes still fixed on golden ones. “I’m offering you a way out of that life, if you’d let me deal with your… heats.”

Ok, the brunet had considered hunting this man down for a second round, but this was another matter altogether. “You–… why?”

“I enjoyed every moment of that night together, and wish to be able to enjoy more with you,” he smiled, softly, as if benevolently.

Tsuna, however, saw the intent behind that smile. He guessed there were different kinds of smiles. This one was of a predator that had cornered its prey. He would have liked to say he felt threatened by that, but he wasn’t. No, absolutely not.

He shivered in delight at the attention, aroused at being at the end of such a smile, such a gaze. He felt thrilled and he didn’t care in the slightest when the table was thrown to the side and he was attacked on his kitchen’s floor, because he answered to the attack just as viciously. Lips clashed, clothes were torn and discarded, skin against skin, moans and groans and _names_ flew in the apartment. Tsuna pliantly parted his legs and locked Fon in them, not leaving him a choice to prepare him – he was already because of previous, lonely activities.

He bit down on the man’s neck when he thrusted inside of him, vengeful for the many, _many_ marks he’d found on his skin a month prior. He’d had to use so much concealer it had not been funny, though it had been a very pleasant memory. Fon let him, but immediately took a pace without giving him time to adjust. He’d dreamt about this, dreamt to have again this cat beneath himself or maybe upon his body, riding him. Many fantasies had plagued his mind and he’d needed a week to understand what he truly wanted, what he had to do.

Hunting down a cat was not easy.

He’d not expected his nephew to see through him. Kyouya had given him one glance as Fon had longingly looked at a stray cat and decided he needed a cat café. Quite the surprise, after two weeks of searching. He’d not smelled the same scent, heard the same voice, seen the same ass before meeting the café owner Kyouya seemed to respect.

The martial artist gripped the hips better and pushed them against his body, making the brunet meet his thrusts. It was a delicious sight, instead of having him on all four, to have him open and begging and pleading and moaning and _going crazy_. He felt his own release nearing and put more strength, more precision in his movements. Louder, gasped moans were his cue he was hitting the right spot. Once again, he didn’t give the minimal attention to the other’s erection, wanting to see him come just with being fucked.

Tsunayoshi’s legs were trembling and starting to flinch. Fon gave another, deeper thrust and drank in the sight of his face while orgasming. It was sexy, deliciously shameful, too far gone.

He adored it.

Fon came as the brunet’s walls squeezed him and clenched many times around him. He gritted his teeth, riding his own release. White and black spots danced in his vision as he almost fell on top of the young man. With much strength, he pulled out and fell on the other’s side, spooning him to his naked, sweaty chest.

Once he regained his breath, he noticed Tsunayoshi had not refused his embrace but had let him and was looking up at the ceiling, thoughtful, breathing slowly. Fon wasn’t sure himself what he was about to do, but he could admit he was very content with the outcome.

“I am serious,” he said after a while, passing one hand through soft brown locks. “Is it such a bad idea?”

Tsunayoshi didn’t answer, didn’t move for long minutes. He seemed conflicted, but his expression was steadily becoming more determined.

“It’s not that,” he said, still not looking at the raven. “I… I wanted to search for you, you _are_ great, but… I’m more used to one night stands, I’m needy. At the strangest of times, I…”

“That’s not a problem.” Fon moved his hand to the brunet’s face, turning it to his own. “Let me take care of those, I would be very happy to.” A cute blush spread on the other’s cheeks. “You were more shameless, a month ago.”

Tsunayoshi pouted. “I was in disguise, I can be whatever I want in that.”

“You can be that with me, I’ve already seen you.”

The catman thought about it. It was true, why was he acting so strange…? A smirk bloomed on his lips, he could see why. This man was all he’d ever wanted. His lust could sate Tsuna’s, he didn’t want to fuck this. He was _worried_.

The brunet’s mind went to his night life. Every time his appetites grew, he had to plan a theft or go around the downtown and hope to find someone juicy. Instead, this man with godly sex drive was offering him an easier way. Not that he hated hunting, he also liked stealing, but having someone willing to warm his bed didn’t mean stopping his plays. Fon seemed to like his cat antics, anyway. Which was another welcome change, because not everyone took it well that he was dressed like that. Some especially disliked his treasured tail.

Huffing softly, Tsuna flipped over the man, straddling him. “Fine, you win. I hope you’re ready, I’m going to milk you dry~.” He licked his lips, leaning down to look into grey eyes. “Still up to it?”

Fon brought his hands on the other’s hips, massaging them. “Whenever you wish,” he answered, smiling.

Another of his dream came true when he let the brunet ride him through the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was saying... To be honest, this was one of those stories I had the idea about and left it in my notes. This was not supposed to be a one-shot and, most importantly, it was not supposed to be completed now... But, alas, here it is.
> 
> Originally, and I still have those notes, this was supposed to continue with Fon having a debate with Reborn and the hitman goign to search for Neko personally (I even have the setting and the play noted down, already), but then... I don't know, I felt like just leaving this as an F27. The plot idea has potential to be an All27, so I'm putting the notes up for adoption on my discord server, if anyone wants to write it down :)
> 
> I hope you liked it, it's my first try at an F27, but I quite like the couple :) Now, I should go back to Yakuza Heir, definitely... After writing a status update on my discord server.
> 
> See ya! And thanks for reading!


End file.
